1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector used in a computer communication network, and more particularly, to an RJ-45 modular jack connector, which has an anti-mismating mechanism for preventing insertion of an RJ-11 modular plug thereinto.
2. Description of the Related Art
RJ-45 connector assemblies comprising a plug and a mateable jackare used in computer communication networks, while RJ-11 connector assemblies have a similar but smaller configuration and are used in wire telephone networks. A plug of an RJ-11 connector assembly could be incorrectly inserted into a receptacle connector of an RJ-45 connector assembly, if no anti-mismating mechanism were provided in the RJ-45 receptacle connector. Such a mismating could result in damage to the host devices connected to the connectors.
Referring to FIG. 7, U.S. application Ser. No. 09/536,165, which has the same assignee as the present invention, disclosed another RJ-45 receptacle connector 7. The receptacle connector 7 includes a housing 70, a terminal module 72 and an anti-mismating mechanism 73. The housing 70, covered by a shell 74, defines a receptacle space 71 for receiving a mating plug connector (not shown) therein. The terminal module 72 is arranged in the housing 70 for mating with the mating connector. The Anti-mismating mechanism 73 is arranged at the entrance of the receptacle space 71 for preventing insertion of a mismateable connector. However, because the anti-mismating mechanism is placed between the terminal module 72 and a front face 75, the receptacle space 71 must be constructed large enough to accommodate the anti-mismating mechanism 73, thereby accordingly expanding the overall size of the receptacle connector 7. In addition, the anti-mismating mechanism 73 may fall out after repeated insertion and withdrawal of the plug connector from the receptacle connector.
Hence, an improved receptacle connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.
A main object of the present invention is to provide an RJ-45 connector, which has an anti-mismating mechanism for preventing insertion of a mismateable electrical connector.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an RJ-45 receptacle connector having an anti-mismating mechanism, which occupies a limited space and cannot fall out of the receptacle connector.
To fulfill the objects set forth, an RJ-45 connector assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises a plug and a modular jack. The modular jack comprises a housing defining a front opening and a receptacle space in communication with the front opening. A terminal module for securing to the housing includes a base and a plurality of terminals. Each terminal includes a contact portion extending into the receptacle space. An anti-mismating mechanism received in the receptacle space comprises a supporting portion located below the contact portions of the terminals, a resilient member exerting a forward pushing force against the supporting portion, and a force receiving portion formed on each of the lateral ends of the supporting portion, said force receiving portions being spaced from each other a distance substantially equal to a width of the receptacle space and adapted to be simultaneously pushed by the complementary modular plug when the plug is inserted into the receptacle space through the front opening of the housing.
When a mating plug is inserted into the modular jack, it pushes against the force receiving portions so that they move backward together with the supporting portion, which separates from the contact portion of the terminals. Therefore, it allows the terminals to be pushed down, so that the plug connector can be inserted into the receiving place, connecting with the terminals. When a mismateable plug connector is inserted into the receptacle connector, it cannot push the anti-mismating mechanism out of the way. The supporting portion prevents the terminals from bending, so it both protects the terminals and prevents insertion of a mismatable plug connector.